sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A New Venture
You enter the Free-Flight Dance Dome. Free Flight Dance Dome - Capital City The Free Flight Dance Dome is widely acclaimed for it's main attraction, the anti-gravity dance floor it houses in it's center. The field produced creates an entirely weightless environment, allowing the patrons to twirl and leap, flip and spin without the restraint of gravity. With the ceiling raised to a near 25 meters, the patrons certainly have plenty of room. The metallic rail of chrome has been shined to a high luster and positively gleams in the bright light of the dance floor, doing well to separate the floor and dancing patrons from the surrounding tables. The layout of the tables is that of a terraced nature, the tables themselves well lit near the dance floor and sinking darker and darker into the shadows as they move towards the outer walls. The bar lies off to the left, two bartenders working at incredible speeds to produce some of the finest drinks in the Sector. The bandstand is to the right and close to the dance floor, the music of the band never seeming to cease, merely floating into a different tune. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => McBride -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Out leads to Central Plaza - Capital City. Rapacious eyes of a cold winter storm stare out from the face of a young woman, the left eye a rich emerald green, the right a vivid sapphire blue. Thick, dark hair is worn down, curled ringlets tumbling across her shoulders and to a point just above the middle of her back. Smooth, fair skin is flawless in nature, her face rarely holding more than a touch of emotion to it. The woman's upper body is clad in a loose crimson blouse, the first two buttons of which are casually left open to barely reveal portions of her feminine curves while the length only reaches halfway down her torso, cropped short to expose her firm, toned abdomen, the long sleeves buttoned at the cuff. Slender fingers are tipped in exquisitely manicured nails painted in a deep, crimson hue. Well fitted pants of a sharp black accompany the snug leather top to define the woman's natural curves and slender, toned legs. A black utility belt hangs about the woman's waist, resting higher on the right than it does on the left as it sits loosely upon the curves of her slender hips. A pair of military combat boots which have been shined to near luminescence lace up to mid-calf, the ends of her pants legs tucked neatly inside. Strapped to her upper left thigh is a black leather holster containing a modified heavy blaster, strapped to the outside of her calf is a vibroblade of some sort. Piper steps into the dome and makes her way over to the bar with a long legged stride. McBride quietly sits at a small table in the corner of the bar. He watches his surroundings very carefully and his eyes follow you as you enter. You just got checked, girl. (By McBride.) Piper continues across the Dome until she reaches the bar, leaning forward on it to talk to the near bardenter in a quiet tone. After he moves off and begins making a drink, she sits in one of the stools and awaits his return with her beverage. McBride sits comfortably leaned back at a small table in the corner. A dark crimson drink sits in front of him and his eyes watch you as you enter, his gaze following you to the bar. Quickly the bartender prepares the drink and sets it down before the young woman; Piper flashes him a smile as she fishes out a few credits to toss to him before he moves along his way. She brings the deep ruby drink to her lips and takes a long drink from it, bringing a soft flush to her cheeks as the liquid passes over her lips and down her throat. She stands, shifting to lean against the bar and look out over the patrons of the dome with a carefree grin on her face. McBride's eyes remain on your face and he waists for your gaze to pass him. As it does he gives a cocky grin and raises an eyebrow. Your gaze falls upon a young human male who appears to be in his mid-twenties. He stands roughly six foot, with an average weight and build. Wintery blue eyes calmly observe his surroundings under dark eyebrows and seem to show a certain amount of intelligence behind them. Straight blond hair is parted near the center of his head and long enough so that it occasionally falls into his eyes. His features are sharp, a youthful and lean face with a straight nose, a strong, defined jaw and high cheek bones. He is currently wearing a dark grey t-shirt tucked into navy blue slacks. Over the shirt is a brown leather flight jacket. His pants are tucked into black leather boots which come mid-way up his shin. Around his waist there is a belt which supports a low slung holster on his right thigh. In the holster is a well-worn blaster. Piper's gaze begins to pass the man completely, but at the smile, the corners of her mouth turn upwards a little further. She tilts her head back to down the rest of her drink in a fluid motion, the lights of the dome playing softly against the skin of her exposed throat as she does so. Reaching back in an almost absent motion, she rests the glass back atop the bar gracefully, all without turning her gaze from you. She seems amused. McBride's smile widens slightly and he leans forward, picking up his glass. He stands from the chair and steps to its side, beginning a casual stride towards you. Dagny comes in from the street. Dagny has arrived. Dagny strolls in quietly, her hands in her pockets, looking around inquisitively. As Piper leans back against the bar, the amusement in her grin brightens a degree or two and she taps her fingers on the bar twice. The bartender quickly whisks away the empty class and replaces it with one containing the same ruby liquid as before. She wraps her slender fingers around the newly arrived beverage in a slow motion, shifting to hold the glass before her at her waist in a casual motion as her gaze continues to be fixated lightly on one particular fixture in the Dome. Dagny scans the room for an empty table, standing near the doorway, and finally ducks into a seat at the corner booth. McBride's inherent grin remains fixated on his lips. As he reaches the bar he grabs a stol by wrapping a leg around it and pulling it underneath himm. He chooses a stool next to a femenine form; Piper. As he sits down he simultaneously sets his crimson drink on the counter. In the booth, Dagny settles back against the seat cushion and picks up a menu to study it. After a moment, she raises her hand slightly to flag down a passing waitress, who keeps on going, apparently not noticing her. A few moments later, another waiter strides past, and she leans out to catch the man's attention, succeeding this time. The two converse briefly, and the waiter heads on his way. Piper tilts her head slightly to the side and regards the newcomer to the bar with a soft smirk. She brings her glass to her lips again and sips from it quietly, moving to hold it again at the casual level just in front of her at waist level. Just a touch of color rests upon her cheekbones as she muses quietly to the man, "Mmm, let me guess. Trader?" Kian comes in from the street. Kian has arrived. You just got checked, girl. (By Kian.) McBride turns his head from his drink and leans one warm against the bar counter. The grin is still on his face, a little less apparent. He shrugs slightly to Piper and winks, "Among other things, yeah.. but I prefer the title space-bum." The waiter returns to Dagny's table shortly, bearing a small tray upon which rests a tall clear mug full of some sort of plum-coloured fizzy stuff, complete with a little paper umbrella. She regards the glass dubiously as the waiter sets it down, but after he passes along, picks it up gamely and tries an experimental taste. Apparently, whatever it is, it isn't completely repellent, as she sits back, holding the mug, to do some people-watching. Kian walks into the dome, or better, drifts down the entrance stairs with a soundless, soft step. He pauses for a while, enough to put a chewing gum in his smug little mouth, cast a fluttering, curious glance all over the place, lets an impish grin flicker in his face then walks on. You just got checked, girl. (By Dagny.) Kian stops again, this time by the fence of the dance floor, lening on it and taking himself some time to watch the dancer hop and jig in the mid-air. Slowly and calmly chewing his gum, he puckers his lips and blows a big bubble, then terminates it with a loud *plop*. Piper laughs in a light manner, turning to the side to face the man at the bar a little more and leaning against one arm upon the bar as well, "Oh, a space-bum, hmm?" The amused grin fills her expression again as she adds, "Nice change of pace from all of these.." She rolls her eyes slightly and makes a slight motion with her free hand as she finishes with, "Suits." McBride gives a small nod to Piper as he extends a hand, "Captain Jerat at your service.." His grin turns more to a genuine smile, "I'm afraid you're right.. this place is a little more upper-class then I'm used to." Kian draws in a deep breath, then half-whistles, half-hisses through his lips and flips himself across the fence, the sole force of his spring sending him up the field like an arrow. His strange, birdish giggle echoes through the dome as he raises, rolling like a boomerang through the air. Dagny dislodges the little paper umbrella from her drink and wipes off its stem on one of the napkins at her table, closes it, opens it again, closes it, and finally starts drumming lightly on the table with it in time to the music. Kian's feet finally touch the ceiling and he bends his knees lightly to compensate the momentum. He bursts another bubble and looks around, hanging downward like some odd red-haired spider, then decides for a short anti-world stroll. Piper leans up off the bar to place her hand in his lightly, oohing coyly, "A captain. Well, Captain, you can call me Elysia." A soft flash flickers through her gaze and she asks, "So, what kinda ship does a space bum of a captain fly these days, hmm?" She can't be anyone of note; just a tallish, slender young human female with coppery brown hair caught up into a ponytail that's flipped in front of her left shoulder, trailing across a light, airy waist-length jacket made of some slightly iridescent black material. It has a black patch depicting a red hexagon sewn to the left shoulder. Underneath, a nondescript white shirt is tucked into a pair of close-fitting dark brown pants. A black canvas satchel is slung over her right shoulder and across her body; it clinks occasionally. She looks introspective, as if she's chewing on a complex problem of some sort, and purses her lips occasionally. A faint horizontal scar runs across her forehead just above her left eyebrow. Nah, no one important. Kian reaches the very center of the dome and looks upwards, er, actually downwards, wearing one of his biggest grins. He flickers his eyes, takes a *really* deep breath and starts blowing another bubble. Now it's quite clear he's got one of those 'expandable' chewing gums from Cassia, as the bubble doesn't burst even when it grows bigger than the boy's head. And it keeps growing. Dagny quirks a lopsided half-grin, regarding the antics at the bar, even if the sound's effectively on mute because of the crowd noise. She quickly douses it in another sip of that purplish fizzy whatever-it-is, but continues to watch over the rim of the mug. McBride gives a wry grin to Piper as he gently clasps her hands in his, "Elysia.. what a beautiful name.." He releases the hand as he considers your question, "Would you believe just a standard freighter?" Kian only stops blowing when the whole chewing gum has transformed into one big, strawberry-pink bubble. He seals it off with his teeth and then stretches the mouthpiece into a long cord. After being released, the bubble immediately shows its character and starts swirling around like a chicken in tornado. The child swings it around for awhile, then lets it go and catches it again, then bounces off the floor (ceiling) and it looks as if the baloon lifted him and carried him upwards, only that it's downwards, into the sky. Piper smirks gently to the man at the bar, not being quick at all to bring her hand back towards her after it is released, her voice coming out in quiet, but amused tones that can barely be heard at the bar itself, the sounds becoming hopelessly lost after they travel beyond the two at the bar. "A standard freighter, hmm? Never heard that one before." She winks and brings her drink to her lips, drawing a long sip from it as she watches McBride. McBride smiles complacently as he leans against the bar. His hand moves back to his glass, raising it slightly in front of him as his eyes remained focused on yours, "And your occupation would be..?" Piper grins at McBride and states rather factually, "The most boring thing I've ever done in my whole life. There isn't a thing in this entire sector which isn't completely and utterly stagnant." She adds with an amused glint in her eye, "And you can't have a bit of fun with those damned Espos running around all the time. It sucks the life out of this place." McBride gives a short chuckle and slowly nods before raising his glass to his lips and downing the remainder of its contents. He sets the glass back down, following it with his eyes and speaking quietly, "Then why don't you leave..?" He turns his head sideways to you, And you never did tell me exeactly what you do." Piper continues to grin as she shrugs a shoulder in a slight motion, "Oh, I'd leave in a heartbeat, but a girl can barely make enough to eat on around here; Can't exactly skip planet without a reliable ride, and in my experience, reliability doesn't come cheap. Nothing around here comes cheap." McBride looks back to his drink and shakes his head, a wide grin spreading across his lips, "Alright alright.. so you don't want to tell me.. but." He straightens and raises a brow, "I'll bite.. where do you want to go? I've got no real business deals right now.. but I will be on planet for another week or two. If you wanna wait that long, maybe I can take you somehwere.." Piper cocks her head slightly and her grin brightens. "A dashing pilot offers me passage out of this wretched place, and you think I'd have a problem waiting a week or two?" She draws another sip from her drink before adding with the same grin on her face, "And all I really know is I want out of here, out of this sector. Got any suggestions on where a girl like me should be spending her time?" McBride's eyes remain locked on you, a look of amusement more than evident on his features, "Well.. this depepnds on a few things.." He rubs his chin thoughtfully and shrugs, "Where have you been staying.. it's more than obvious you've been here awhile.." He grins smugly, "And what the hel do you mean 'a girl like you', anyway?" Piper laughs brightly at the latter comment, but she quiets to a more serious tone in answering addresses the first, "I've been doing quite a bit of moving lately. Had a nice little place, sold it a while back. Kinda wish I hadn't now." She adds in a near silent tone, "I'm familiar enough with the city to where it's not a problem for now, but I can't stay here forever." McBride spreads his hands in front of him and shrugs again, though mroe discreetly this time, "I'm really not too sure.. this is my second time in the 'Slice.. and I've only been here a little under a week. Only reason I came back was the rumours that there's some heavy contracting going on. I've got a couple leads, but nothin's for certain yet." Piper nods slowly. "You gotta watch it around here; 'specially with the Authority stuff. They make it look like you're gonna get rich, but then the'll pull so much stuff on you, you'll be lucky if you can get out of it without owing -them- money." McBride runs a finger absently around the rim of his glass, "Yeah.. but there's always ways around that.." he smiles again, "So.. when we get outta here, where are ya headed?" Piper watches you for a moment, a smile on her face. She muses, "I don't know.. Palanhi? Tatooine? Anywhere, I guess. The sector is too tight." McBride cringes slightly when you mention Tatooine, but nods nontheless, "Yeah.. maybe Palanhi.. but you think hthis place is tight, I'm guessing you haven't been to Tat in awhile.. it's under Imperial control now, sweetheart, and I stay away from Imperials. Martial law and I don't get along so well, ya know?" Piper blinks, and sets her drink down on the bar, "I didn't hear about that. I've never been there; hell, I've been stuck here for the past few months." McBride raises his brow in suprise, "Never been there, huh? Well.. that rules out spacer as your occupation.." His supercilious grin returns and he leans once more against the bar, "So you've been here a while.. tell me then, if you know.. the Authority is affiliated with the Empire, but never really shared its racism.. so why all the notices to turn in all Wookiees? There some kind of WTF faction uprisings here or something?" Piper leans against the bar and grins, "Now that, I might be able to help you with. But not here. The walls frequently have ears 'round this part of the slice." McBride smiles tightly and inclines his head slowly as if bowing. He looks around the room and focuses on the exit, "Then perhaps youhave a better place to speak?" Piper hmms quietly, then raises a brow, "You up for giving me a tour of that ship of yours?" McBride nods agreeably, "Certainly.. we can talk at ease there.." He furrows his brow and looks at his chronometer, "Look.. I gotta pick up a repulsorlift drive adaptor.. it'll take an hour or two.." He looks back to you, "Perhaps we could meet back here in two standard hours?" Piper nods shortly, "I'll be here." She tilts her head to the side and adds with a smile, "Make sure whatever you get wasn't manufactured around here. The junk they make under Authority specs won't hold up long and it's not made to be compatible with most.. 'standard'.. equipment. Get something imported." McBride smirks and stands from the stool, nodding to you, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Elysia.. I look forward to seeing you again shortly.." He winks and backs away a couple steps before turning and heading towards the exit. A New Venture